A Gift of Trouble
by twinkels
Summary: When a grown up Bonnie receives a gift from her boyfriend she had no ideas what trouble and tradagy it would bring Also a Cameo from Andy
1. Chapter 1

Authors note ... This is set after Toy story 3 and i only own Steve Bonnie's boyfriend the rest belong to Disney Pixar

Little Bonnie Anderson was delighted by the toys Andy gave her just before he left for collage as he seen a lot of himself in Bonnie she had a very vivid imagination at such a young age and could keep herself amused for hours just with a box of toys just like Andy did once so giving the toys to her he knew they would have a good home and they did

Every moment of the day Bonnie would invent more games for them to play one day they were in a desert with Woody and Jessie being the only good guys and Buzz and the Aliens were space invaders wanting to take over earth much to Hamm and Dolly s relief as they were usually the bad guys not that they minded as it was all good fun and sometimes Bonnie would pretend that an empty box was a rocket ship and they were going to the moon so Bonnie's room was now the moon and her bed with the box on it was the mother ship but what ever game it was playtime was always great fun with Bonnie

Bonnie was a very shy toddler and did not speak much around other adults or even other kids she kind of withdrew into herself but the toys opened her up and playing in her room she was like a different child and also as she attended Sunnyside daycare Bonnie often took her beloved toys their too which was good as Barbie Ken and Big Baby and the other toys were their and the place lived up to its name now since Lotso left it was a much happier place and Woody was happy to see that Ken and Barbie had set up a little family setting as they adopted big Baby as their own and he was very happy about that and Lotsos old henchmen were good kind toys yet again

"Wow great to see you guys so where is Ken then"Asked Woody smiling at Barbie who was giving big Baby his bottle

"Er he is getting a massage he had a bit of a rough time in the Caterpillar room but the kids don"t mean any harm their sweet bless them and at the end of the day we get massages and pampered so were ready to face the next day and since they started taking babies in it has got more interesting i seen 2 babies take their first steps OMG it was so cute "Squealed Barbie

"Aww wish i had seen it but see you have a baby of your own now "Said Woody with a laugh

"Yes we do aww Big Baby is so adorable and such a good boy arnt you darling " Cooed Barbie patting Big Baby on the head

"Mamma "Big Baby replayed happy

"So how are you guys then i heard your living with little Bonnie Anderson she is a little cutie pie "Said Barbie

"Yep she sure is and Playtime is like how it was at Andy's haven't had so much fun in years we could not be happier you guys so have to visit sometime we can help sneak you in Bonnie's bag and sneak you back maybe spend the weekend with us "Jessie said

"Sounds like fun think we will do that "Barbie said smiling

Barbie Ken and Big baby did go to Bonnie's house a few times and just as Jessie said it was great fun and playtime were like what they used to be when Andy was a kid ..But also sadly like Andy's playtime's in the back of the toys mind they all knew that one day even playtime with littler Bonnie would end too as she would also grow up and she would not remain that adorable 3 year old forever

...

14 YEARS LATER

Bonnie sat in her room on her PC on Facebook talking to one of her friends about movies and going out for the weekend shopping Bonnie had now grown into a very pretty teen and her room had changed a lot too her large doll house was now in the loft and she had a wide screen TV and a huge pile of movies her cute childhood bed was an Adult looking 4 poster bed and most of her toys were in the loft apart from the ones Andy gave her and also sadly like Andy Bonnie too was planning on going to Collage to study childcare and like before playtime for the gang was once again over and also they had not seen Ken Barbie or Big Baby in years so had no idea how they were and they missed them

"I cant believe how Bonnie has abandoned us like this i though she loved us "Said dolly sadly

"She has grown up i knew this day would come again our last owner Andy he grew up too and moved on well when i say move on dose not mean to say they will forget us they just do not really want to play with us now but i am sure that Bonnie still loves us were her special toys "Said woody

"Hmmm i dunno "Was all Dolly said

as the toys sat on the shelf watching Bonnie her phone rang

"Hello OMG hey their Annie what are you up to then " Said Bonnie in a cheery voice tucking her bobbed dark hair behind her ear she still kept her hair short and it now reached her chin

the toys all listened as Bonnie chatted to her friend laughing and joking as they made plans go go to the cinema to see some movie

"i remember when Bonnie just wanted to be with us all the time muttered Dolly getting a little annoyed but was shhhed by Jessie

"Yeah sure that be great a sleepover cool but i will need to be back by Sunday im going out with Steve his gran is in hospital so i promised him id go with him to visit shes a sweet old woman and that was a nasty fall she had she is really frail now poor old dear but i will be free Friday night yeah sure hey i can bring my books over and we can study together but no scary movies i still haven't got over that Halloween prank you puled with your damn brother pretending to be damn Michael Myers and that rubber knife no it was NOT funny i swear to God i totally freaked out so stop laughing but no we can watch a comedy movie i do not like Horrors so do not even think of it "Bonnie said with a laugh in her voice

"A sleepover and we wont be invited and when did Bonnie get all these new friends she was so shy once we were her only friends once "said Dolly

"She has grown up that is all and as she got older she lost her shyness "Said woody

Soon Bonnie hung up her phone and went back to her PC and chatting to friends now on Skype when her mom called from downstairs

"Bonnie hun Steve is here the woman called loudly

"Okay mom i will be down in a moment "yelled Bonnie logging out of Skype and switching off her PC before heading out the room to go down stairs

"Ohh you don"t think she will throw us away now she has that boyfriend " said Mrs potato head in a worried tone

"course not dear her husband said and haven't you all noticed something her husband said looking around the room

"What..? replayed Jessie

"Bonnie did not put us in the loft were still in her room so she cares for us "Said Mr potato head sure we lost a few friends over the rears Trixie got left at a Dinosaur museum when Bonnie was 5 poor Buttercup got stolen by some other kid poor when Bonnie took her to show and tell at school Little Angel kitty well lets not talk about what happened to her Mr Potato head said as the toys looked sad as the little toy cat was attacked by a neighbors dog and the dog ran off with her in its moth never to be seen again

"Yeah over the years we have lost a few friends but we always stuck together and if Bonnie was tired of us well we would be in her loft "Woody said

"Yeah and she still talks to us "Said Jessie which was true though almost an adult Bonnie still spoke to her toys and often told them about her day

...

Meanwhile downstairs Steve sat in the lounge waiting on Bonnie and had a package in his hand that he sat on the sofa

"Hey beautiful and how is my favorite girl today then " Said Steve getting up as Bonnie entered the room smiling

"Hey Steve yeah im good thanks "Said Bonnie going over as Steve kissed her on the cheek before they sat down to chat

"Oh i got something for you i remembered that you liked dolls and that "Steve said

"Yeah i still have my old childhood toys their pretty special to me "Bonnie said

"Well thought you would like this guy i found him in a thrift store he is vintage from the 80s so thought maybe you could give him a home "Steve said handing Bonnie a large soft package

"Sure id love to oh feels like a teddy bear i love bears "Bonnie said excitedly ripping off the paper to find a large pink bear that smelled of ...Strawberries

Well that is that chappy done thought id try and do a Toy story with an grown up Bonnie in it


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh wow Steven he is lovely thank you so much hmmm and he still smells of strawberries i love him "Said Bonnie giving the bear a hug and sniffing its fur

"Your welcome its called a Lotsa Hugging bear they were huge back in the 80s also i heard also i think you said you had one as a small kid and you lost it over the years "Said Steve

"No not me personally i would defiantly remember if i had this cute guy and i still have most of my old childhood toys and he was not one of them but if my memory serves me right as i was a toddler at the time we did have a Lotso bear just like this guy at day care the older kids played with him in the Butterfly room i used to see him through the window of the Caterpillar room where i was the kids in the Butterfly room they were older and getting ready to start school and also sometimes they would leave toys at the reception area so i did see Lotso their a few times he was a sweet bear but the time i went to the Butterfly room he was gone dunno what happened to him he just vanished i guess maybe one of the other kids took him and kept him so no one ever mentioned him again a lot of toys were took home and never returned hell i did that myself i took my old clown doll and kept him that"s kids for you i guess but this guy is so sweet and smelling him is bringing back memories of day care sitting on the reception desk with my mom who worked their and smelling Lotso"s fur i think i secretly wanted him for myself but he never came into my room sadly "Said Bonnie with a sigh

"Well you have your very own Lotso now and you do not need to share him with anyone so i take it you like him then .? Asked Steve with a simile

"I love him and Oh God i love you thank you so much "Bonnie said kissing her boyfriend balancing the bear on her knee

"Okay gimme a couple of mins and ill be down again im just gonna put Lotso upstairs he will look cute on my bed " Yelled Bonnie running up stairs with Lotso in her arms as Steve picked up a nearby magazine to pass the time

...

"Hey guys i have a new friend for you all to meet so be nice to him his name is Lotso he is a teddy bear and will be coming to live with us so make him feel at home okay "Said Bonnie to the other toys who sat on a shelf as she placed Lotso on her bed and patted his head before leaving and saying "Now Lotso do not be shy and play nice i will see you guys later "

As Bonnie left the room and everyone heard her footsteps get further away as they went downstairs panic hit the toys as they stared down at 2 cold evil brown eyes Lotso was one pissed of bear and they knew that

"So sheriff you thought you could get rid of me then huh did you "Lotso said coldly glaring up at Woody

" Why don"t you go back to the tip where you belong your trash "Yelled Jessie

"And you better watch that mouth of yours or it will be you in the garbage tip[ "Lotso yelled

"OMG who is this rude guy "Gasped Dolly stunned at such a horrid toy

"He is the one i told you about that turned Sunnyside into a prison camp evil to the core that bear is and i thought i had seen the last of him God help us all "Said Chuckles sadly who still sat on the window ledge "Well he wont turn this place into a prison camp we were happy here till you showed up you bullied my friends before but you wont do it again and dont go looking for your henchmen they will not back you up their good kind toys now "Woody yelled

"I don"t give a damn about them they can rot in a dumpster for all i care but Sunnyside is MY territory and i will get back their and if you try and stop me well i would not like to be in your plastic shoes "Lotso threatened

"Sunnyside is a good happy place now i wont let you destroy it again "Woody yelled

Suddenly before anyone could say or do anything Lotso was on top of woody the old fat bear climbed up to the shelf and was fighting the Sheriff but woody was strong and pushed Lotso off

"You know something i could cause your precious Bonnie too have an accident i could get under her feet cause her to fall would you like to see your Bonnie getting hurt "Lotso threatened

"You wouldn't dare you evil said Jessie as Lotso gave a laugh but deep down she knew he would so something like that

" Well you will get me back to Sunnyside then and i wont harm her "Lotso said

"We cant even we haven't been to Sunnyside in years Bonnie is 17 now she is starting collage soon so has no need to go their any more said Mrs potato head shocking Lotso a bit

"So another kid has outgrown you wont be long till your in the trash unwanted just like before "Lotso said

"That"s not true and you know that we are wanted Andy wanted us and he passed us on to Bonnie as he wanted us to have a good home and be played with it is you that is unwanted who would want a hardhearted evil bear that wants to make others suffer for his own amusement God you were an evil dictator and you will not bully us again "Yelled Buzz

"Hmm is that so don"t forget i know about your factory settings button i can soon change you spaceman "Said Lotso with an evil laugh making Buzz glare

"You leave him alone or i will "Began Jessie but paused as she did not know what to say really

"Or what huh whats wrong do you have a little crush on your spaceman then ..Look at you all you haven't changed your all pathetic lumps of plastic you look if you came from the dollar store who would want you "Lotso said

"Don"t you dare and time has not changed you has it "Woody yelled

"It has believe you me it has it has taught me to look after number one that is ME that is why i don"t need pathetic cheap toys or a washed up old baby doll i can look after myself and these years i have toughend up you have no idea what i have been through tied to a filthy smelly garbage truck abused by crappy other old toys attacked by flies out in all weathers till someone stole me then abandoned yet again before being handed into a damn thrift store the shame of it and what did you all do live in a life of luxury with your perfect owner but see even she has no use for you now she will dump you like the rest of the trash and that day is near no kid loves their toys that is a well known fact so face it your all trash "Yelled Lotso

"Your the trash around here you overstuffed fiend just because you were forgotten once you think every kid was like Daisy "Yelled Jessie

"I told you never to mention that name in my presence again are you deaf or stupid "Yelled Lotso

"Why because you think she abandoned you "Yelled Woody

"You know she did i told you that before "Yelled Lotso "No it was not her fault it was her parents they bought the other bear maybe to stop her crying as she missed you they should have gone back and looked Daisy never replaced you her parents did she was a small kid according to you so where would she get the money to go out and buy a new bear i bet she broke her heart when you were gone "Yelled Woody but Lotso cut him off

"Well who ever"s fault it was i don"t care i don"t need owners now their nothing but trouble but if you don"t want your precious owner hurt i suggest you find a way of getting me back to that daycare because as i said i can get under peoples feet and lying at the top of the stairs is bound to make someone fall down stairs and have a nasty accident wont it now "Lotso said with an evil smile as the toys looked at each other not knowing what to do or say

That"s that chappy done more coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

" Now then are you going to help me get back to Sunnyside or do I have to hurt Bonnie and I will do it you know and it will look like a accident maybe a little fall down stairs " Lotso said in a menacing way glaring at the other toys

" OMG I don't believe this guy he's terrible and you had to put up with him before ' Said Dolly shocked but she got cut off by Lotso who was pissed off by now

' You shut your Godam mouth you stupid pile of rags and stuffing now listen to me all of you if you want to save Bonnie from an accident. You will get me back to Sunnyside I don't care how you do it but you will do it is that clear ' yelled Lotso

" Yes it is and no we will not do it your just a bitter old stuffed bear by its best and your threats don't scare us now so why don't you just leave us alone and go back to where you came from " Yelled Jesse but before she could say anything else Lotso suddenly grabbed Jesse and threw her across the room making her bash her head on the wall

' Jesse everyone yelled running over to the poor cowgirl who was dazed a bit but seemed okay

' Anyone else care to take me on then I'm ready for you ' Taunted Lotso as Buzz charged at him

" Aww the spaceman I wouldn't if I was you don't forget that factory settings. button I can wipe your memory spaceman " Lotso laughed in an evil way making Buzz back down

" Hmm seems your all a bunch of cowards all pathetic washed up lumps of plastic and piles of rags really why I'm suprised your not in the garbage already oh well it won't be long till you are " Lotso said

" They should have burned you your the only tra... ' Begun Mrs potato head but like last time Lotso took her mouth

" You pink furry fiend give my wife back her mouth your not a teddy bear your a monster " Yelled Mr potato head and suddenly Lotso grabbed his ears putting them to his own

" Sorry you both gonna have to speak up I can't hear you ' Lotso taunted. Laughing

" Leave my friends alone and give them back their belongings your nothing but a jerk and your days here are numberd Bonnie will see sense and get rid of you mark my words Lotso " Yelled Woody

" Ooh fighting talk sherif but we will see I can make life easy for you or a living hell you choose " Lotso said as the others glared at him

" we have to get rid of him I am not going through that nightmare again he nearly had us all melted or killed what ever way you put it I thought we would never see him again how the hell did he get off that garbage truck ..? asked Jesse a little later

" I dunno and I thought the same he was history but now he's back to make our lives hell again ' Woody sighed

' I wonder if their is like a heaven like place for toys to go to when their days are over I have a feeling we might not be as lucky as last time " Jesse sighed resting her head on Woody"s shoulder

" Look Guys stop being morbid like this we will defeat him this time and he won't harm a hair on Bonnie"s head we just need to work together and get rid of him we did it before and we can do it again " Buzz said

" Well he's scary I don't like him " Said Dolly shivering a bit in fear glancing down at Lotso who had made himself at home on Bonnie"s bed

" I hope your making plans on how to bust me into Sunnyside otherwise I won't be happy I bet that place has gone to ruins without me but once I'm back I will run it the way I see ft and their will be a lot of changes so till then I suppose I need to get used to being here and I like this bed it's comfy " Lotso said relaxing back

' That's Bonnie"s bed and I told you we have not been near Sunnyside in rears not since Bonnie left so we have lost touch with the others even and we have no way of getting you in even if we wanted too " Woody said through gritted teeth making Lotso sigh

' Well you will just have to find a way Sheriff and I guess Bonnie will have to share the bed with me now as whist I'm here in this house this bed is mine ' Lotso said smugly

" Grrr why you ohhhh ' Begun Jessie but got pulled back

" Jessie ..Jessie. Calm down it will only make him worse he's a bully don't stoop to his level that is what he wants " Said Buzz as Jessie glared at Lotso

" Well said cowboy now now why don't you listen to your boyfriend and keep your mouth shut or I will snip your pull string " Lotso threatend shocking everyone

" You leave her alone or you will have me to deal with do you like picking on other toys how can you live with yourself your sick " Yelled Buzz

' Now now temper temper it won't get you anywhere and your threats don't scare me I know how to deal with you and I live with myself quite well call me a bully all you want names don't hurt me and I enjoy a good argument so go on right ahead. Be my guest " Lotso said in a proud way

" Lotso remember me we go way back many years decades even you were never like this a crule bully you were such a sweet loving teddy bear once and I know what happened was terrible I suffered too also got with Big baby but we moved on and we know it wasent Daisy's fault she didn't abandon us delibratly she was only 4 years old too young if anyone should be held respsinle it should be her parents they should have checked Daisey loved you with all her heart " Chuckles the clown begun

" Shut your mouth you dumb clown Daisey replaced us she didn't care about us you didn't see what I seen she was in our bed with a imposter identical to me how dare she if I ever find her I will make her pay ' Lotso said

" Look we have been though this before it was her parents my theory is Daisy was crying non stop for you guys when she found you missing and wouldn't settle so to get some peace her parents got an identical bear pretending it was you and Daisey who was only 4 was way too young to know so don't blame Daisy blame the parents and you don't have to take your anger out on Bonnie she wasent even born then " Woody begun but Lotso cut him off

' Look sherif I don't give a damn who is to blame or not I don't give a damn about Daisy or Bonnie all I want is to get back to sunnyside. and you will help me now is that clear or do I have to make you all suffer " Threatend Lotso glaring at the toys huddled in the corner who said nothing but sensed they had a whole lot of trouble on their hands

well thats at that chappy done more to come


End file.
